Boobs on Wednesday
'Summary' With their wedding coming up very soon, Broseph decides to use Professor Stick's new ray gun to give Wednesday the "perfect boobs". 'Characters' *Broseph *Wednesday *Professor Stick *Lord Tourettes *Bruce (Antagonist) *Red *Blue *Twilight (Mentioned) 'Transcript' (Broseph was at the park with Wednesday, rubbing her chest boobs.) Broseph: So Wednes? Why no boobs girl? Wednesday: Well... I don't know, really. It's just, they didn't grow as big as the other girls'. (smiles slightly) I'm fine with it, really. Broseph: But what about... Let's say you had a baby. How would you feed it breast milk? Wednesday: I-I don't think I need big breasts to feed a baby. Broseph: (thinks) Man, I wish she had boobs. Wednesday: So, (blushes) I think I'll be alright. Broseph: (sighs) Alrighty, whatevs you say babe. As long as we have a sexy wedding. (Wednesday kisses Broseph's cheek.) Wednesday: I gotta go. I need to buy more ingredients for dinner tonight. (waves as she gets up and grabs her purse) I'll see you soon. (cuts to Professor Stick making some inventions.) Professor Stick: I hope Twilight enjoys her holiday, guess it's back to just me making these inventions. Broseph: Hey Professor Dick Bro! Professor Stick: (groans) Yes Broseph? Broseph: I got a question, do you have a ray gun that gives girls boobs? Professor Stick: Why yes I do, but- Broseph: (takes one) This it? Professor Stick: Yes but- Broseph: Kay, thanks! (rushes off) Professor Stick: BE VERY CAREFUL! THAT THING WILL GO OVERPOWERED! Broseph: Hey Wednes Hotness! (runs to her with the ray gun) Wednesday: Oh hey. (looks down) ...What's with the gun? Broseph: You won't fucking believe it. (He fires the ray gun at her chest) Wednesday: Whoa! (falls over) Broseph: You'll be pretty amazed. (Wednesday notices her boobs are much bigger) Wednesday: (shocked) What the-?! Broseph: Sweet, now you have sexy boobs. Wednesday: (gets up nervously) Uhh... I... Broseph: Now I can do this! (rubs his face in her boobs) Wednesday: H-HEY! (shoves his face away) Broseph: Come on babe, don't you like your new breasts? Wednesday: (eyes turn red) NO I DON'T! I TOLD YOU I WAS FINE HAVING THEM SMALL! (Wednesday's boobs start to grow bigger) Wednesday: HUH?! Broseph: Even more sexy! Wednesday: YOU STOP THAT! Broseph: (thinks) Shit, she's pissed off with me. (Her boobs start growing bigger than her body.) Wednesday: (scared) MAKE IT STOP! Broseph: Maybe there's a reverse button. (fires it at her boobs, but they grow 2x larger) Wednesday: (screams) STOP! (Wednesday starts to grow larger) Broseph: WHAT THE FUCK?! Wednesday: (muffled voice) HELP ME! (Wednesday turns into a giant) Wednesday: GREY! I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU FOR THIS! (Wednesday grabs Broseph with an angry face.) Broseph: Babe, chill. We'll turn you back to normal. Wednesday: You better! (Professor Stick notices Wednesday and runs up to her feet.) Professor Stick: (looks up) CHAP! WHAT DID YOU DO?! Broseph: Dude, something went wrong with that ray gun. Wednesday: Are you the guy who made the gun? Professor Stick: Yes I am! (Wednesday could not hear him) Wednesday: What? Professor Stick: Oh for goodness sake. (Professor Stick climbs up Wednesday's leg to reach her shoulder, Wednesday giggles.) Wednesday: S-So what was that you said? Professor Stick: (in her ear) Yes, I am the one that made the ray gun. But he wanted it. (Wednesday glares at Broseph) Broseph: (laughs nervously) I'm dead... (Wednesday starts to squeeze Broseph) Wednesday: Oh...you'll live...but you will be in pain for the next month. Professor Stick: I can get the cure, but it may take a while. Wednesday: (sighs) I can wait... Professor Stick: Very well then. (slides down her leg and onto the ground) I will return very soon. (walks away) Wednesday: (rolls her eyes) Okay. (People begin to notice Wednesday) Wednesday: Uhhhh, (thinks) I think I should stay in place just in case. Red: Dude, is that Wednesday? Blue: Yeah, and she's so huge! Red: AND SHE HAS BOOBS! Bruce: (notices her) Who is that? It's a giant killer! Wednesday: (thinking) Ah crap... Bruce: KILL IT! (Gang Member use a big spear to stab Wednesday's foot. Wednesday screams in pain. Wednesday has no choice but to crush the Gang Members) Wednesday: STOP IT! (crushes the gang member) Gang Member: Your gonna pay for that! (Wednesday's boobs start growing much larger) Wednesday: (holds her breasts) Oh no. Not again. Lord Tourettes: Sis! What the FUCK happened?! Wednesday: (glares at Broseph) Oh, I'll tell you what happened. Broseph: (laughs nervously) It wasn't my idea! (Wednesday squeezes Broseph) Wednesday: (not buying it) Oh really? Lord Tourettes: Wait! Sis! STOP! (Wednesday doesn't notice that she squeezed Broseph so hard that he starts to vomit a lot of blood on her hand, giving Wednesday a shocked face) Wednesday: (loosens her grip) Oh crap! Broseph: (coughs) So I guess this is my? (coughs more blood) punishment...? (suddenly faints) Wednesday: (stares at his unconscious body) ...Whoops. (People begin to talk about Wednesday and what she did to Broseph) Man: She's becoming a monster... Female: We can't let her get us too! Wednesday: No wait! That was an accident Bruce: Yeah?! How does that explain you stomping on my gang members and squeezing that dick to death?! Wednesday: That was self-defense! You guys attacked me so suddenly! (pointing to Broseph) And he's not dead! Bruce: ENOUGH TALK!! Get her! Wednesday: (sighs and sadly looks down) No one ever listens to me... Professor Stick: Wait! I can change her back to normal! Professor Stick: Wait! I can change her back to normal! Excuse me miss, I have the cure. (Wednesday couldn't hear him again.) Wednesday: ...What? Professor Stick: (groans) Climbing up her is so tough! (climbs up her leg and reaches her ear) Right, now I have the cure to turn you and your boobs back to normal. Wednesday: Oh thank you! (Professor Stick pours the potion into her ear, as she starts to shrink. Professor Stick slides down her leg carrying Broseph.) Wednesday: (back to normal) (sighs with relief) I'm glad as hell that's over. Lord Tourettes: Sis! You're FUCKING okay! (hugs her tight) (Wednesday hugs him back.) Broseph: (coughs) Man, I just had a crazy dream. Professor Stick: Goodness sir! You turned your girl into a giant! Broseph: Oh yeah... I almost forgot bra. Wednesday: You forgot that quickly?! Broseph: Yeah... I'm sorry for what I did babe. I feel kinda stupid now. Wednesday: (glares) You should be... Broseph: (laughs nervously but then feels bad) Well, If I've been a douche, then you can dump me... Wednesday: ... (sighs) I'll give you another chance, I guess. Broseph: Sweet. (kisses her lips) (Wednesday kisses back) Professor Stick: By the way, when is their wedding? Lord Tourettes: In a week! Professor Stick: Well, let's hope this day didn't ruin that for them... (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Boobs on Wednesday? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:July Releases